


I´ll make it up to you

by capdanvers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Even tho this is Homecoming inspired Peter is not 15 he is 18/19, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capdanvers/pseuds/capdanvers
Summary: Peter Parker was about to become an Avenger,,,, well, until Wade Wilson showed up and ruined everything for him. But maybe, with a little help from a suprisingly nice God of Mischief, Wade will be able to fix everything (or he will just make everything worse)





	1. Damn it, Wade

His hard work is finally going to pay off. He is finally about to reach his goal. He is finally about to become an Avenger.

Mr. Stark told him that "he is too immature" and "not yet ready to become a full Avenger". Peter argued with him for a while but he couldn´t bring Tony to change his mind about this. He really acted like Peter can´t take care of himself, as if he is going to get himself killed if he joins the group.  
That´s obviously not true. He is extremly capabale of handling dangerous and stressful situations and he is going to proof it.

He had the perfect idea how to show Mr. Stark that he is indeed qualified to be an Avenger: He just had to solve a big crime by himself and then he just had to let Peter join. He knows that in theory it sounded way easier, but he was sure that he could do it.

So when he came across some people who were selling weapons to a local criminal, he started to spent most of his time trying to find out as much as possible about these people and their organisation. He even quit his schools´s academic decathlon to spent more time focusing on this. And it was worth it. He found out so much.  
He once heard them saying that the technology they used were from the Battle of New York and that they are using the Chitauri technology to create and sell advanced weapons. He also saw how the weapons were created, he saw the faces and heard the names of the employees and he even now knows their boss, Adrian Toomes. 

While he was investigating it was hard for him to keep himself from interfering, but he knew that he would have lost. Against that many people with weapons that can make you vanish, he had zero chances.

Peter waited for the perfect opportunity, which suprisingly presented itself sooner than he thought.

He heard Toomes saying where and when Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz, two of his most trusted employees, are about to sell their weapons next. The two are supposed to drive most of their weapons in a truck to an old building, where they are going to meet up with a man named Mac Gargan. He is going to give Brice and Schultz a suitcase with the money and then they are going to change vehicles.

And now Peter is going to prevent this and proof to Mr. Stark and every other Avenger what a good superhero he makes. 

"I planned everything since i found out about this. I thought about every possible thing that could happen. I am prepared for every scenerio that could occur. There is no way that this could somehow go wrong. Parker, you can do this." he thought to himself while he observed the men. 

Gargan finally arrived. They´re all getting out of their vehicles. They have no weapons in their hand, just the suitcase. They´re so unaware of his presence, it will be so easy to take them all down.

"Man, I am practically already an Avenger. Avengers Tower, here I come." Peter thought as he was about to attack.

But then he heard the unmistakable voice of Wade Wilson.  
"Hey Spidey! You look so cute when you´re hiding behind a container. By the way what are you hiding from? I´m going to protect my beloved Spidey from everything, no matter how dangerous!"

"What the fuck? There is someone! Quick, give me the car keys!" yelled Mac. Peter jumped out of his hiding place and tried to catch them, but it was already too late.  
They changed the vehicles too fast. They were all gone before he could even reach them.

Peter couldn´t believe it. All the time he spent on this, all the hard work, for nothing. 

He turned around to face Wade and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Soo, I guess you´re free now. How about we are going to get some food? I´m feeling like chinese today. What about you? I know you usually don´t really like chi-"

"NO, I DON´T WANT TO FUCKING GET CHINESE FOOD." yelled Peter. 

"Wow, Peter what did chinese food ever do to you to make you this angry?"

"I am not fucking angry because of the food, I am angry because you just ruined everything for me! This was my chance to finally become a part of the Avengers!"

"Avengers? That is what this was all about? It is not that big of a deal. We two can make our own group. We are way cooler than these idiots anyway. What do you say Spidey?"

"Not that big of a deal? Dou you even realize how important this was for me? How long I dreamed about this? Please, for the love of god, would you just for once shut up and leave?"

"Well, if I would be able to shut up I wouldn´t be in this situation in the first place, so I guess that´s a no. And I also don´t think I should leave you while you´re this angry. Like I said, let´s grab something to eat and talk everything out."

"If you say one more thing I will make you shut up. And before you ask, no, not with a kiss."

"Oh, dear Peter, if you wanted me to give you a blowjob, you should have just asked. You know I would gladly help you out."

After that Peter left immediately. He needed to get away from Wade before ended up murdering him.


	2. Chapter 2

After several annoying fights with some rather smaller villans and several equally annoying meetings, the Avengers had finally a day off.  
They were currently all in the in the living room of the Avengers Tower and watched a movie together when Jarvis suddenly interrupted them.

"Sir, Mister Odinson is here. He said he has some very important information to share with all of the Avengers. I already allowed him to come up." 

"So he is already back from ass-place, ass-burg?" 

"Asgard, Tony" corrected Bruce him.

"Yeah, that´s what I said. Anyway so now that Point Break is back, I guess we can all now celebrate our victory against Loki."

Before anyone could answer Tony, Thor stormed through the door.

"Hello dear friends!"

"Hey Thor, nice to have you back. How was Asgard?" asked Steve.

"It was good. I missed my family and friends so it was nice to see them again. We also had a big feast in order to celebrate my return. We had a pretty great time."

"That´s nice to hear, Thor. I´m glad you had fun." 

"...And what about Loki?" Steve asked hesitantly, knowing that his brother is currently a bit of a touchy subject for the god.

"He´s actually the reason why I´m here. I guess you all want to know how his trial went."

"Well, I hope this lunatic is locked up in the depths of some prison for the next thousand years." exclaimed Clint.

"...Not quite." 

"And what does "not quite" mean?" asked Natasha, who was suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation.

"It means that he is actually free-"

"WHAT?" screamed all of the Avengers simultaneously. Thor has never seen them this infuriated, it was kind of frightening.

"If you all could please calm down and let me talk, then I could explain the whole situation."

"It better be a damn good explanation, dude." said Tony.

Thor sighed, knowing the Avengers are going to be sceptical about everything he would tell them. But nonetheless, he still started to explain the situation to them:

" Loki invaded your world because he was being tortured by a being more evil than you can even conceive," Thor told them, his face grim.  
"He deliberately sabotaged his invasion so that you could put a stop to it.  
If he had not, his captor would have come to Midgard and murdered half of the humans on this planet before using the Tesseract to do the same to the other realms."

"Wait, so are saying that crazy bastard is actually innocent?" asked Clint horrified.

"Yeah, no offence big guy but I´m not quite buying it. This whole "evil bad guy who is actually not evil but only missunderstood" scenario sounds a little fake to me." commented Tony. 

Thor sighed again.  
"I get why you are all not believing me, but I´m telling the truth. Loki is not to blame for the things he did to your world."

"Great, so this means that the menace gets away with all the shit he has done."

"No, not completely. Loki did receive a punishment." Thor stopped for a second, unsure how the Avengers are going to react to his next words.  
"My mother, Queen Frigga, sent him here to Midgard to make reperations, to make up for all the destruction he caused."

Thor looked up to meet the blank expressions of his team mates. They all don´t know how to react to everything the god just told them.  
Natasha was the first to speak after a longer period of a rather uncomfortable silence.

"So Loki is currently here on earth and you are sure that he is not going to cause any problems again?" she asked suprisingly calm.

"Aye, my mother restricted his magic so that he is unable to hurt or destroye anything. As long as he has to remain here, he will only do good."

"Thor, you seem to be really convinced that everything is going to work out, so I will try to trust you with this, but I hope you know that if Loki should do any harm again, I will not hesitate to take him out." said Bruce.

Thor nodded understandingly. 

"...Well, I wonder how this is going to work out." Tony said after a while in order to break the silence that had befallen them again.


End file.
